star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maul Opress
|hair = None |eyes = Yellow and red |skin = Red |cyber = Six-legged apparatus Two cybernetic legs |era = Rise of the Empire Era Rebellion Era New Republic Era |affiliation = Order of the Sith Lords Trade Federation Death Watch Shadow Collective Crimson Dawn |masters = Darth Sidious Meltch Krakko |apprentices = Savage Opress }}Maul, formerly known as Darth Maul, was a male Dathomirian Zabrak Dark Lord of the Sith who lived during the waning years of the Old Galactic Republic. Originally a Dathomiri Nightbrother born on Iridonia and known only as Maul Opress, the infant Maul was given by his Nightsister mother to the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who trained him in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force as his secret apprentice on a secret Mustafar training facility, along with the help of a split personality droid. Maul became a master of lightsaber combat and Teräs Käsi, wielding a red-bladed saberstaff against any adversary. Though well trained in the ways of the Sith and a Sith assassin rather than a full apprentice, Maul was technically a violation of the Rule of Two because his own Master was at the time apprenticed to another, the Muun Sith Lord Darth Plagueis. Plagueis, however, was fully aware of Maul's existence, and supported Sidious's decision to train him. The primary reason for Plagueis's support, despite the violation of the Rule of Two, was that Maul was trained to be expendable. As an assassin, he could perform high priority, boots-on-the-ground missions for the Sith without running the risk of exposing either Plagueis or Sidious should he fail. In 33 BBY, Sidious gave Maul his first mission: to put the criminal organization Black Sun in disarray. Maul carried out this task perfectly, dealing the group a grievous blow. Maul played an instrumental role in the invasion of the planet Naboo in 32 BBY. The crisis was engineered by Darth Sidious, who lived a double life as Senator Palpatine of Naboo, to have Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum removed from office, allowing Sidious to take his place and set the stages for a government ruled by the Sith. After Padmé Amidala, queen of the Naboo, escaped the blockade, Maul was dispatched to follow her. He found her on Tatooine, where he had a short but intense duel with Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, revealing the existence of the Order of the Sith Lords to the Jedi, who had thought the Sith extinct. Later, Maul was sent to Naboo, where he fought Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though he killed the Jedi Master, Maul underestimated Kenobi’s skill and was severed in half at the waist by the Padawan. Sidious would quickly replace Maul with another powerful apprentice: the late Jinn's former Master, Dooku, who had fallen to the dark side, and whom Sidious dubbed Darth Tyranus. Through his intense rage, Maul was able to survive and escape to the junk fields Lotho Minor, where he spent the next twelve years of his life with little to no memory of his former self. Maul kept himself mobile by manifesting a spider-like lower half, feeding off of rodents while his mental equilibrium slowly became undone. Although Darth Sidious and the Old Jedi Order were unaware of Maul's continued existence, the Nightsister Mother Talzin continued to keep an eye on Maul. In 20 BBY, three years into the Clone Wars, Talzin sent Maul's brother, Savage Opress, the ousted apprentice of Maul's Sith successor, on a quest to find the fractured man who dwelled in the depths of Lotho Minor. Savage successfully brought his brother back to Dathomir to undergo physical and mental reconstitution by Talzin's dark magic. Rehabilitated mentally and physically through prosthetic legs, Maul swore to reestablish his place in galactic history, starting with taking vengeance on Kenobi. Maul and Opress caught the attention of the Jedi Order by slaughtering innocents on the planet Raydonia in a successful attempt to lure Kenobi out. Maul tortured Kenobi, though the arrival of an unexpected ally, the Nightsister Asajj Ventress, gave Kenobi the time he needed to escape. Maul and Opress soon cut a bloody swath across the Outer Rim, catching the attention of the Republic and the Jedi. On one occasion, Maul rallied the Moorjhoni clans against the Rim Mining Company. Maul and his brother then unsuccessfully tried to recruit a group of Weequay pirates from the Ohnaka Gang to their cause, a plan which was thwarted and nearly ended in the Nightbrothers' deaths following the arrival of Kenobi. Maul and his brother were found by the Mandalorian Death Watch leader Pre Vizsla and his lieutenant Bo-Katan Kryze. The two conspired to conquer Mandalore and establish a criminal empire, enlisting the aid of the Hutt Cartel, Black Sun and the Pyke Syndicate. When the New Mandalorian state on Mandalore was conquered by the new Shadow Collective, Vizsla imprisoned Maul and Opress, no longer having any use for them. Maul retaliated by dueling and finally decapitated Vizsla, declaring himself ruler of the Death Watch. Maul finished his revenge on Kenobi by killing his former lover, ousted Mandalorian Duchess Satine Kryze. However, his actions drew the attention of his former master, Darth Sidious, who killed Opress and kidnapped Maul for his own purposes. However, Maul survived the war and continued to build his own empire as a crime lord and the secret leader of Crimson Dawn. He was later stranded on the planet Malachor, where he hoped to destroy the Sith by unlocking the superweapon at the heart of the Sith temple. Maul's plan was thwarted by two Jedi, Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger, the latter of whom Maul hoped to corrupt as his own apprentice. After escaping Malachor, Maul continued to try to tempt Bridger to the dark side before ultimately learning that Kenobi was still alive in spite of Order 66 and the Second Jedi Purge. Seeking hope and purpose, Maul sought Kenobi on Tatooine, the planet where he first revealed himself to the Jedi. Kenobi defeated him in a brief lightsaber duel, cutting Maul's lightsaber in half. This finally ended Maul's decade-spanning quest for vengeance as he realized he could not win. Maul was killed with the knowledge that Kenobi was protecting Luke Skywalker, finding some peace in the idea that the end of the Sith was at hand and, therefore, he would be avenged. Two years after his first death, Maul was resurrected within a new body in 0 BBY by three Prophets of the Dark Side for the purpose of presenting a worthier successor to Darth Sidious than his current apprentice, Darth Vader. A showdown was staged on Kalakar Six, and the two Sith Lords fought to see who would rule the galaxy alongside the Emperor. Maul came close to victory, only to be slain by Vader, whose destiny was not yet fulfilled. Biography Early Life Category:Cyborgs Category:Dathomirians Category:Males Category:Nightbrothers Category:Shadow Collective Members Category:Sith Masters Category:Banite Sith Category:Crime Lords Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Sith Lords Category:Members of Death Watch Category:Members of the Trade Federation Category:Personnel of Crimson Dawn Category:Zabraks